Just a Kiss
by Klarolineluvr34
Summary: The Liars invite Mona to a study session at the Hastings' house where Mona reveals a secret she didn't want to reveal. One-Shot (Warning: This is a deleted scene of something I really wanted to happen if we couldn't actually get a kiss scene)


Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily were all sitting at a lunch table in Courtyard when they see Mona scurry past them with her lunchtray.

"Hi Mona." Hanna says which causes Mona stop and flash a smile at her.

"Hey Mona, Did you want to come sit with us?" Spencer asks even though Emily was glaring at her.

"Uh, sure. Okay. " Mona says and sits down with them in between Spencer and Hanna.

"So, we were planning on having a group study session and since Spencer practically speaks a different language when we're studying, would you want to join us and translate Spencer's 'big girl words'?" Hanna asks and Mona just looks at the rest of the table wary.

"Would the rest you mind if I tagged along?" Mona asks.

"I wouldn't mind. In fact, I think I would really like having a translator involved." Emily says then looks to Aria and Spencer.

"I actually kind of like your company and someone really needs to break it down for them when I start my endless explanations." Spencer says approvingly.

"Aria?" Mona asks.

"What? Yeah, sure, whatever. I don't care." Aria says as she partially looks up and then shoves her head back in her arms to continue her nap.

"Then it's official, we will see you at the House of Hastings after school." Hanna says gleefully as Mona show a shy half smile.

Later that day, the five of them are in the Hastings' kitchen, the island covered in textbooks, yet no one is actually close to the island except Spencer, Mona, and Emily.

"I'm bored, let's get pizza." Hanna says lounging lazily on one of the Hastings' couches.

"We're supposed to be studying, not contemplating about a menu." Emily says which causes Hanna to get up and walk over to the island.

"Aria, stop looking out the window. You're making us anxious and none of us have eaten since lunch." Hanna says which causes Aria to look at the group.

"Well sorry if I'm the only one worrying about A, I can't help but think what that bitch has in store." Aria says very bitterly and goes back to looking out the window.

"We're all paranoid about A, which is why we're having this group study session, so we can battle whoever decides to try and hurt us, together." Emily blurts, not thinking about what she said.

"Don't you mean Alison?" Hanna says correcting Emily.

"It doesn't matter, both Ali and A are incredibly dangerous. Which is why we're staying inside, now can we focus on studying, please?" Spencer says begging in a kind of cute manner.

"Spencer's right. We need to make it seem like we're normal." Mona says and everyone else starts studying except Aria, who wasn't swayed by Mona's words whatsoever.

After a half hour of silence and studying, Mona decides to talk while Spencer, Emily, and Hanna were taking a break.

"So, I spoke to Lucas yesterday." Mona blurts, breaking the silence.

"Wait, when were you speaking to Lucas?" Hanna asks after she puts her spoon back in the pudding cup she was eating.

"Yeah, I thought you hated him." Spencer says after she licked some peanut butter from the knife she using.

"Well, we talked so we got to know each other and I realized, Lucas is not that bad of a guy. He just really needs to work on his kissing technique." Mona blurts and goes back to writing in her spiral.

"Woah hold up, when were kissing Lucas?" Emily asks in shock causing Mona to bite her lip and closes her eyes, embarrassed.

"I-I'm not, it was just a slip of the tongue." Mona says clearly sounding embarrassed.

"Yeah, well something tells me that wasn't the only slip of the tongue you've had, Mona." Aria says with a bitter tone but then runs to the island once they back door opened.

"So, in Mathematics we're using the pythagorean theorem to find the variables x, z, and n. Then in Science, we're going to use the periodic table so we can solve…." Spencer starts blurting but Hanna cuts her off when Melissa walks in.

"English, Spence. There were like 5 big words in there I didn't understand." Hanna says annoyed and confused.

"I can see that you are all working hard. Hi Mona, nice to see you joining them." Melissa says looking slightly different.

"Why do you look so glowy?" Emily asks, taking note of Melissa's appearance.

"Oh, I finally had that relaxing day at the spa I kept telling Spencer I was going to have." Melissa responds which causes both Aria and Mona to smile at her.

"I'm so glad that you finally managed to find time in your schedule." Spencer says clearly happy for her sister.

"So am I. Well, I will leave you girls to your studying. I'll be in the barn if you need me." Melissa says then walks out, closing the door behind her.

Once Melissa is no longer seen near the window, they all exchange looks at each other and sigh, beyond relieved.


End file.
